


Patah Hati

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Apa kalian ada yang pernah merasakan patah hati karena ditinggalkan seseorang?





	Patah Hati

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Apa kalian ada yang pernah merasakan patah hati karena ditinggalkan seseorang? Sakit, 'kan? Tapi, kalian pernah tidak patah hati karena orang yang kalian harapkan itu patah hati karena ditinggalkan seseorang?

Aku beri tahu, ya. Rasanya sakit. Jauh lebih sakit ketimbang sakit hati hanya karena ditinggalkan.

Sebagai penduduk baru Kota Mineral, aku tahu aku harus menghargai hubungan orang-orang di sini. Aku harus menghargai pasangan-pasangan yang mungkin akan menikah nantinya, aku juga harus menghargai perasaan-perasaan orang yang tertinggal.

Termasuk perasaan Harris yang masih disimpannya untuk Aja, putri Duke dan Manna yang pergi dari Kota Mineral.

Logikaku bertanya-tanya, kalau memang Aja tidak ada niatan untuk kembali, kenapa Harris masih berharap?

Namun, aku sadar bahwa seharusnya aku juga mempertanyakan hal itu kepada diriku sendiri.

_Kalau Harris tidak ada niatan untuk tidak lagi menyukai Aja, kenapa kau masih berharap, Claire?_


End file.
